


A Gamble

by Pyracantha



Series: Playing Cards [1]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”<br/>”Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight? I’m following him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gamble

  
HD version [Here](http://i.imgur.com/9VlQirY.jpg)


End file.
